Twilight: Role Play
by NikitaTaichou007
Summary: This story will contain the Role Play from the past year with some friends. And now im making a fic out it. Please don't flame. This role play is still going on.
1. Sneaky Wake Up

**Ch. 1 – Sneaky Wake Up**

Edward POV

Edward just got back from his hunting trip with his brothers. He's just sitting on his bed in his room listening to his music from the stereo. He leans over grabbing his phone off the end table looking to see what time it is. Edward notices its 1:30am.

He says to himself, "Charlie should be asleep by now".

He gets off his bed grabbing his keys, putting his phone in his pocket. Walks out of the house then run over to Bella's house. Climbs the tree to her window opens it quietly, steps inside her bedroom and then closing her window. He walks over to her bed kneeling down watching her sleep, moving the strand of hair from her face. Edward gets up and lies down beside her on her bed, pulling her to his chest, closing his eyes and inhaling the strawberry shampoo.

Bella POV

Bella rolled over and jumped when she felt someone next to her. As she was about to scream she smiled when she saw Edward. She sat up a little and wrapped her arms around him. Morning came in a few short hours. She wakes up to see Edward already awake watching her. She smiles at him and sits up.

"Good morning" she says to him yawn.

"You should sleep some more if you're still tired. We have few hours till school starts." He's looking at her smiling moving the strand of loose hair from her face.

"I'm not tir…." She falls back to sleep in his arms, he's humming her lullaby. An hour and half later she wakes up again, looking up looking at him.

"Better sleep?" He asked. She nods getting up stretching from her position then giving him a hug.

"Thanks I guess I did need that extra sleep." She looks over at the clock, gets up grabs her clothes walks down to the bathroom down the hall. Edward waits in Bella's room. She walks back in wearing pair of dark jeans and a blue flannel shirt with a white undershirt turning around for him.

"Sexy." He replied grabbing her hand going downstairs. Bella quickly grabs a granola bar off the table being tugged outside. Seen the Volvo just pulled up, Alice bouncing out of the driver's seat to the backseat. Bella locks up the house and goes to the car, Edward holding to door open for her. She steps inside and he shuts the door running over to his side of the car. Starts the car and drives off to school.

"Eddie is such a gentleman!" Alice squeals from the backseat.


	2. School

**Ch. 2 - School**

Edward POV

We arrived at school a few minutes to spare before the bell rings, parking in the school parking lot beside Emmett's jeep. I'm getting out of my car, letting Alice get out of the seat behind mine. I'm running to the other side of the car opening the door for Bella smiling at her as she gets out. We all walked into the building knowing the bell will ring soon. Alice, Bella and I walked off to our English class, telling Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper we'll see them at lunch or so. I wrapped my arm around Bella's shoulder walking to our class. Alice walking in front of us…wait scratch that out bouncing to our class in front of us. They walk into the classroom, we sit at our table. I take out my notebook, sees Bella and Alice doing the same from his peripheral vision, I also notices Bella sighing.

"Bella what's wrong?" I asked with a bit more concern in his voice.

"I might ditch P.E. today." She looks up at him.

"Do you want me to make an excuse for you?" I ask her again, hopes it'll cheer her up.

"Yes, please. I don't have to deal with Mike. Well at least in that class." Staring at him, making sure he got her plea to skip that class.

"You got it, Bella. That's mine and my family's free period so you can hang out with us then." I smiles at her, feels her hand entwining hers with his under the desk. Class ends they pack up and walked out of the classroom. He pokes Alice in the forehead with his finger and kisses Bella's cheek.

"I'll see you after your math class I'll wait for you there." He hugs her then watches her and Alice walking away from him. Edward turns around to head over to the office. He does the duties what he needed to do for office aid. I look up at the clock, sees its twenty minutes till the bells ring. Edward goes to talk to the school nurse telling her that Bella can't go to P.E. today she has a hurt arm or something along the lines. I walk out of the office knowing I done everything I needed to do as an office aid. I walk over to Bella and Alice's math class. I waited outside of the classroom leaning against the lockers. I pulled out my phone checking the time again, seeing I had a text message from Emmett.

Emmett's message: _We'll be hanging out at our cars today. See you there Brother._

The bell rings. Students are piling in and out of the math class; I put my phone away and wait. I see Bella trying to get out of the sworn of students getting out and going into the classroom. Bella trips coming out of that crowed stamped. I race forward catching her, looking down she's clutching her body again me. Standing up; letting her stand up on her own two feet. Holding on to her to making sure she has her balance.

"You okay? I guess it's a good thing you don't have P.E. today. You would have been out it and get hit by a ball or something." I look at her smiling she smiles back me.

"You really got me out of the P.E. today?" She jumps up and down like a second Alice.

"Come on, Emmett and everyone else is waiting for us at our cars." I entwine our fingers walking out of the building to the cars. Emmett saw us coming out to the parking lot. He jumps out and goes to greet us also give Bella her daily bear hugs.

Bella POV

I just got attacked by one of Emmett's grizzly Bear hugs. I hopped in the backseat of Emmett's jeep; sitting next to Alice, Rosalie and Jasper. I was practically ignoring the guys who were talking about video games and so us girl was talking about our next shopping trip.

"So Bella how are you and my baby brother doing?" Emmett said peering out of his seat; grinning at me. So I punched him in the arm while blushing.

"Oh shut up Grizzly were just friends." I look away from Emmett, looking at Edward didn't look at me he was looking away from me and down. I bit my lip making a reminder I have to make it up to him. The bell rang for lunch, so we all piled out of Emmett's jeep and walking to the cafeteria. I walked with Alice and Rosalie planning our shopping trip.

I giggled and turned around looking at the guys "hmm your right Rose; Edward would good look in blue, Emmett in pink, and Jasper in green" I laughed and turned back around sitting at the table between Rose and Alice. Till to the point an arm wrapped around me pulling up against his chest having me sit on his lap. I look up at Edward and give him big grin.

"What was you and girls talking about, Bella." He asked getting curious already.

I looked at rose then at Edward shaking her head "you'll have to wait and see."

I hugged him and giggled "don't even think about trying to get it out of me Edward. It's a surprise for you and your brothers"

I looked up seeing Edward wasn't looking me he was looking off to the side at a group of people. I followed his eyes on which it landed on. To guess it landed on 'Mike'. I turned back to Edward, grabbing his face make him look at me.

I giggle at him, "Are you ever going to be nice to him?" Edward shakes his head calming himself.

"What's wrong with you now?" I seemed concerned he changed his moods quickly

"You don't want to know Bella, but I do want to kill Mike right now." He said with venom voice.

"What is it? Tell me Edward." I look at him, with a serious look on my face.

He lets out a deep breathe, "He wants to know what you see in me that he doesn't have. Also he is going to steal you away from me so he could show you how much better at sex he is than me. I guess he's challenging about that. It makes me mad; that he just using you for a sex toy and have me be jealous of him."

I start fume after hearing what Edward just told me. I get off his lap and stomp over to Mike and pulled him outside. I screamed and slapped him "I hate you Mike Newton!" She turned around and walked back in. she went over to the table and grabbed her stuff. "Alice and Rose come on."

Edward POV

I watched my love of my life, grabbing Mike by the collar of his shirt pulling him outside. She was really yelling at him. Bella came back to the lunch hall grabbing her bag and leaving with Alice and Rose behind her. She was really mad, I didn't know if I should get up and follow them and talk to her. But my sisters were with her so she should be fine. Ten minutes later Bella came back in sitting on my lap again giving me a hug telling me she wasn't mad at me. So hearing that made me feels better and got me to relax. We got up knowing the bell was going to ring soon, we gathered up our trash putting them in the trashcan and grabbing our bags.

"So you have a plan with the girls? We guys have a plan for you girls." I smirk walking to our Biology class. The next thing I knew Bella pushed me upped against the wall giving me one of her heated kisses. I kissed her back, something I always wanted.

"Bella you know with that kiss, I still won't tell you what were planning." I smirk at her taking her hand and continue walking to Biology class.


	3. Unbearable Rejection

**Ch. 3 - Unbearable Rejection**

Bella POV

Were sitting at our lab table in Biology, I'm doodling on my notebook pages. I look over to Edward he's leaning back in his stool chair reading text messages on his phone. I, too lean over to see his messages but, be he moves the phone away closing it and putting it in his pocket smirking at me.

"Who are you texting?" I asked him

"Emmett and Jasper. Why?" he looks at me pulling out his buzzing phone, flipping it out and reading a message.

"Are you going to tell me what you three are planning?" I bit my lip looking at him and putting my hand on his leg.

"Nope." He said quickly popping the 'p' in the word.

I tried to peek over at his phone…till Mr. Molina called on me to repeat the directions what he said. I looked at Edward and he passed me a small note.

"Sorry, Mr. Molina you said to put the lab papers in the tub and not take them home." I let out a deep breath and Edward was already up and out of his seat being the first one placing our lab works in the tub. I watch him plop back down on his seat again texting. Trying to peek over to find out what's going, putting my had back on his leg moving up on to thigh, I look at him again still not paying attention to me. Then I look around the room everyone is doing their lab and Mr. Molina is at his desk grading papers. Smirking to myself, I start kissing Edwards's neck in class still trying to take a peek of his phone. But again he pulls it away from and enjoys me kissing his neck; surprisingly no one is looking at us. I pull away from him, he's grinning at me.

"I'll get it out of you soon. Meet me behind the gym in five minutes." I stood up asking the teacher to use the restroom.

Edward POV

I sat there in my seat anxious, watching the time on my phone for five minute to pass so I would meet up with Bella behind the gym. I looked up at the school clock in front of me. It's ten seconds till the five minutes was up. I shot up from my seat and asked Mr. Molina if I could take something to my sister before she flips out.

"You may go, Edward." Mr. Molina said. I bolted out of the classroom the back of the gym.

Bella leaning against the wall there waits for me. "Are you going to tell me or not?"

"Nope" popping the 'p' in the word and smiles at her.

Bella smiles and grabs the front of my shirt pulling me close to her "Oh really?" she giggled and kissed him deeper than before.

"Bella, the answer is still no." I have my arms wrapped around her waist her against me.

Bella pulls away a bit and starts giggling "Oh really now?" She kissed me again pushing him against the wall.

I too start chuckling to myself, having fun playing this little game with her.

She smiled "Is it working now?" she said under their lips

"Nope but, good try though. Maybe later you can do better and get it out of me." I smile at her.

Bella smiles at him again "Just wait till we get to your car. The others are taking the jeep." She kissed me again and walked away slowly; looks back "You'll see, if you get more or not." She giggles and turns around heading back to class. I too head back to class.

Bella POV

I came back into the biology class; everyone is STILL working on the lab. I sat down in my seat, laying my head on the desk a few minutes later I seen Edward walk back into the class too. He plopped down on his seat grinning at me. Mr. Molina gave more instructions to the class I wrote down the notes, Edward leaned his face in my bubble, I put my hand on his forehead pushed him away without even looking at him.

"Shh I'm trying to pay attention, Edward Cullen." I pull out my phone as it vibrates in my pocket. I quietly giggle from the message that Alice sent her. I replies quickly and puts it away.

I lay my head back down again. When the bell rang I jumped up and left without waiting for him. When I saw Rose in the hallway and yelled her name. Rose walked over to me and the girls started talking and walking to sixth period. We saw Edward walk with boys to gym for basketball. Sixth period went by fairly quick.

Bella walked up to the boys with Rose and Alice giggling "Ok I'll see you two there." I hugged them and got into the Volvo, the door Edward had open for me. We drove back to my house.

On the way back to my place, I placed my hand on his thigh. "You'll get it when we get back to my house."

I get out and grabbing his hand. "Come on." I frowned when I saw Edward push a button on his keys remote to lower a window, to let him toss his phone in there, then reeling it back up and locking the car; putting his keys in his pocket. I took out my house keys unlocking the door for us. I rolled my eyes at him protecting his phone from me. We walked in me pulling him inside. I closed the door fast and locked it. I pushed him against the door and kissed him. I deepen the kiss pushing myself closer to him. I let go of his hands placing the around his neck deepening the kiss even more.

I soon reverted back to reality, pulling away from him. "I'm sorry Edward. I can't do this. I can't hurt the boyfriend I'm already with." I look up at him, angry and sadness crossed his face. He too pulls away from me, unlocking the door walking out on me. I saw him sped off on the road, I sighed and went up to my room when he left .She grabbed her pillow and put her face into it screaming. I shot up, running to my window I heard him scream from the forest near by seeing some trees fall down. Leaning against the wall, sliding down my legs pulled to my chest crying. When I finally calmed a little I tried calling his cell. When Carlisle answered and told her that his son left his phone behind and left for the Volturi. After hearing what happened I freaked out and started to cry again. Alice and Rose came over and got me then took me back to the Cullen's house. Upon walking into the house, Carlisle handed me Edward's phone. I took it and went up to his room crying harder than from earlier. I sat on the floor, calling my boyfriend to break up with him. I realized i want Edward and not him. I looked at all the pictures of her and Edward on hers and his phones. Alice walked in and sat next to her. "Alice is there a way that can we go stop him some how?"

"Bella we can, but you have to be ready for the dangers. Edward doesn't do this unless something happened and feels rejected." Alice said to her

"Alice hate that I hurt him but, I just ended it with the other Edward. I love this one too much. Can we please go save him? "I closed my eyes crying again."Please."


	4. Saving Edward

**Ch. 4 – Saving Edward **

Edward POV

After I left Bella's house I dropped the car off at home. I ran out the door to the forest pasting my siblings not saying a single word to them. They seemed noticed I'm upset about something. I'm running through the forest screaming with anger of being rejected by the human girl I love but I can't seem grasp a hold of. All the anger I have in me boiled up when I thought about another guy that's her life. I couldn't bear it any longer. I went to my rock, I sit down here every time I need to cool off and be alone away from everything. But this time, I can't calm down. I way too frustrated of this situation being rejected, I don't think I can handle this any longer. I got up from my rock, walking home cutting down the nearby trees that are in my way. I walked in to the house; everyone was in the living room they quieted down when I walked in. Alice popped off the couch to tend to my needs; I shrugged her off and headed to my room slamming the door. I opened my laptop looking up airlines to Italy for a flight leaving in ten minutes from now. I found one printed it out. Shut my laptop leaving my keys on the end table right beside my bed heading downstairs giving my phone to Carlisle and left out the door. I ran to the airport at human running speed. Once at the Airport I quickly board the plane sitting in the chair and thinking ready to face his death. A few hours after later I arrived in Italy. I went straight to the Volturi. No sightseeing. No shopping. I spoke with Aro and Jane; they didn't seem to be quite fond of me falling in love with a human. I took the black cloak Alec handed me; put it on and roamed the bright streets of Italy.

Bella POV

I'm pleading with Alice to go save Edward. I love Edward more than the boyfriend i was going out with. I felt really bad teasing him with kisses at school and coming home to my house after school and then rejecting. I can't believe I did that do him. Alice is at most pleased that I wanted to save him and been pleading with for ten minutes. Carlisle printed out two airline tickets for us and gave me a hug telling me to bring home their son. I took the car keys off the end table by Edward's bed. Alice and I went downstairs, opened the garage and pulled the Volvo then drove to the Airport. Once we parked in the overnight parking structure we ran into the airport boarding quickly. Were both sitting the chairs waiting to be lifted off the ground…that felt like forever…

"Alice I'm nervous. What if he doesn't want to back and think that I'm not worth his time anymore?"

Alice pats my shoulder, "He'll come back home to us, Bella. You need to tell him that you need more than ever."

The plane starts and then takes off into the sky, I'm becoming more nervous than ever in my life. To the chance might lose Edward forever and it would be my fault turning him away. Once the plane landed it Italy, we walked off the plane. It was really bright and I have forgotten my sunglasses for this sunny place that's keeping my Edward captive. We drove around near to the area that is to the Volturi, a figure standing outside in a black cloak. The person turned around to look up at the sun. It was Edward, the sun beating on his skin making him shine. I slightly smiled, got out of the car and ran up to him wrapping her arms around his neck crying.

"Bella, what are you doing here?" He asked his voice is dry.

"I love you not him. I don't want to lose you. Him and I are over" she grabbed his face with her hands, "You're the one I want Edward." she looked into his eyes.

"I thought you said you couldn't it, you didn't want to hurt him so you hurt me instead." He looks away from me.

I shake my head "No, I swear me and him are done and over with. I want you and only you"

"You have no idea how much better feels, for me hearing those words from you." He slightly leans down to meet a kiss from her.

I slightly smiles and going up on my tippy toes and kisses him "You're the one I want...Sorry it took so long to realize it"

He rests his forehead against mine and kisses me again. "I'm sorry you had to leave him for me. I felt hurt and didn't know how to take it. I love Bella."

"Don't be sorry. He and I are just friends now, nothing else. It's just you and me. That's how I want it be."

I entwine my fingers with his; hold his hand tight within mine. Promising myself I'll never let him go. I turn around Alice is there waiting for.

"Um guys I love you both, but we have a plane to catch back home." Alice stands there with her arms crossed.

"Let's go home Edward. Everyone misses you already." I smile at him pulling him to the stolen car, his sister picked up as a last minute deal. Once at the airport we abandoned the car, Alice stole from the dealership at the airport. We got on the plane safety, I sat beside Edward leaning my shoulder on him and telling him I love then giving him a kiss he well deserves.

**_A/N: Please be nice, this is straight from the twilight role playing I'm doing with some friends on myspace. I hope you the chapters so far, because there is more to come. I will be writing 2 more chapters later today._**


	5. Going Home

**Ch. 5 – Going Home**

Edward POV

I'm walking around Italy in this thin black cloak, Alec gave me to wear. I can feel the sun beating onto my skin, its burning me a bit. I look up into the bright yellow sun squinting my eyes, my face is glowing. Humans around me start to run away from me. They were going to talk to me and asking me why I'm walking around in the black cloak. When they seen my face glowing they turned their back to me and jetted out of the area fast as they could run with their human legs. I look back down straight in front of me, and then looking to my side…someone is running to me. I blink a few times adjusting eyes from looking up at the sun a bit ago. My eye sight came into focus and it was Bella Swan running to me. My love of my life is here. She wrapped her arms around my neck crying.

"Bella, what are you doing here?" I asked her, my voice being dry from heat and haven't been drinking any animal blood a while.

"I love you, not him. I don't want to lose you. He and I are over." She said and grabbing my face with her hands, "You're the one I want Edward." she looked into my deep black eyes.

"I thought you said you couldn't it, you didn't want to hurt him so you hurt me instead." I look away from her.

She shook her head "No, I swear me and him are done and over with. I want you and only you"

"You have no idea how much better feels, for me hearing those words from you." He slightly leans down to meet a kiss from her.

She slightly smiles and goes up on her tippy toes and kisses me. "You're the one I want...Sorry it took so long to realize it."

I rested my forehead against hers and kissed her again. "I'm sorry you had to leave him for me. I felt hurt and didn't know how to take it. I love you, Bella."

"Don't be sorry. He and I are just friends now, nothing more. It's just you and me. That's how I want it be." She smiled and kissed me again.

We entwine our fingers together. We promised to ourselves that we'll never let go of each other again. I turn around Alice is there waiting for us.

"Um guys I love you both, but we have a plane to catch back home." Alice stands there with her arms crossed.

We both walked over to alike hand in hand and my little pixie sister smiling at us. I opened the driver's door for Alice and went around opened the passenger door for Bella. She climbs in the backseat of the car, I follow her in tow. Alice starts the car she stole and races back to the airport in time for us to board the plane. Bella hands me the airline ticket back home. We get onto the plane and seating in the seats. I took the window seat, Bella in the middle and Alice has the aisle seat but she moves up to the set of chairs in front of us. She knew that we wanted sometime alone without my sister bugging our reunion time. I buckle up as the plane starts up and moves, I held Bella's hand in mine and brought it up to my lips kissing her knuckles. Bella looks at me smiling leaning her shoulder on me.

"I love you, Edward Cullen." She said several times making sure I knew that.

The plane takes off the runway into the sky, Bella squeezing my hand tightly. I could tell she didn't like flying but she flew out here to save me. I'm grateful for that. Once were up in the air and the signal for seatbelts turned off, Bella finally relaxed and let out a deep breath the held in when we lifted off.

Bella POV

I unbuckled my seatbelt and sat in his lap facing him. "So are you going to get me a hint?" My hands are on his shoulders smiling at him.

"Maybe, BellieBoo. What's your hint to your plan?" He smirked at me.

I smile "It involves girl products." I kissed him. "Your turn."

Edward sighed, "It involves dancing." He grins.

"You know I can't dance." I giggled and kissed his neck.

He groaned from the attack to his neck, "We'll too bad and time to get over it, Bellieboo."

I smile and kissed his neck again. "Wanna explain that?"

"Nope." He said popping 'p' in the word. "Oh do you have my phone, with you?" He asked.

I gave him a big grin. "Yup!" I pull it out of pocket. "But you don't get it." I laughed and put it in my bra.

"Do you really think I won't be grabbing it out of there?" He said raising his eyebrow at me.

I start to giggle and blush, "Oh I know you will." I grab his hands, "But I'm not going to let you."

"Is that so?" Edward pulls me to him kissing my neck this time, but I try to pull away from his lips from my neck. "Are you having any luck? This is unfair you know." I blush and actually kiss him. I felt his cold hands slipping away from mine on to my neck and creeping down into my bra taking his phone back. He put it in his pocket and kissed me deeper and I too deepened the kiss….Until we were interrupted.

"Ahem… This is a public plane. Not a private plane. I can hear you two making out behind me, can you save it till we get home?" Alice said leaning against the seat looking at us grinning.

Alice POV

My brother and Bella are back together now. So is my brother's sex drive, I laughed. I can't wait for this shopping trip we been planning this morning. When this plan goes into play, then Edward's sex drive will go into override. I chuckle to myself thinking about how my brother wouldn't be able to handle it all. The plane landed, we were already out of our chairs and ready to get off. Once off the plane I skipped on out to Edward's Volvo, while they take their sweet time walking out the car. They got into the backseat of the car. On the drive home, Bella fell asleep leaning on Edward's shoulder his arm wrapped around her. I parked his car in the same spot where we pulled his car out from. I got out went around opened the door held the seat forward, while he lifted Bella into his arms and carrying her out the car. I closed the door and locked it. Edward waiting for me to open the garage door to the kitchen; we walked in all the lights were off everyone must be out hunting nearby. I put his car keys on the counter while he went upstairs to his room with Bella and went to bed.


	6. Shopping Trip

**Ch. 6 – Shopping Trip**

Edward POV

After coming home from a long flight home, Bella fell asleep in the car. Alice opened all the doors for me except to the one to my room. My door was left open, I guess after the girls left grabbing my car keys off the end table by my bed. Last night I put Bella on my bed tucking her in and goes to the restroom and change into some sleep wear. I crawled into bed beside Bella wrapping an arm around her pulling her to my chest. The through the night it was peaceful no one came into my room, especially Emmett he would of came in waking her and giving Bella another big grizzly hug. Morning came by few hours later, I watched Bella tossing herself on to her sides. It was quite funny seeing that. Bella started to stir, rubbing her face into my chest and seemed to be inhaling my smell; I guess that's her way of knowing I'm still here. I started to chuckle at her, I covered my mouth and she sits up blinking a few time then yawning. I sat up and leaned over giving her a kiss.

"Good morning, Bella." I kissed her again.

"Morning." Bella yawned again and smiled.

"Alice will be barging in here, any second now." He pulls her into a hug whispering it in his ear.

On cue Alice did barge into my room, she didn't even knock. Who knows I could have been on top of Bella when she barged in. That thought made me laugh because I will do that next time. So Alice came in with an outfit of the day for Bella to wear to school today. I got up went into the bathroom with some clothes. Taking a shower and getting ready for school.

Bella POV

I grabbed the clothes Alice handed me to wear; I walked down the hall to Alice's room. I took a shower and got ready myself. Alice was already for school. After I showered got out and put on the clothes; a jean mini skirt and red halter top, with some red high-heels and a matching purse. I walked out of the bathroom about to leave Alice's room but she kind of jumped me and told me she's going to do my makeup and so I let her do that when I could of done it myself. I went downstairs; Edward was in the kitchen reading the newspaper and his keys in his hand. I cleared my throat and He looked at me. Edward stood up and walked over to me and kissed me. And again Alice ruined the moment clearing her throat as well.

"School time, not make out time." Alice said grinning.

"Come on, Edward that's get this school day over with so we can go shopping." I said and grabbing his hand we walked out to the car. Edward unlocked the car holding the door open for me and Alice. When we got to school; it seemed to be like any other day. Nothing really going on, I guess the good thing about this day at school. Mike Newton was nowhere to be seen. All of our classes went by really fast for once. Usually it's alway slow. Eddie drove us home and we dropped off all our stuff for school. It's finally the weekend.

"YAY! IT'S FINALLY SHOPPING TIME!!!!!" Alice, Rosalie and I squealed that out loud. We girls got into Rosalie's car. The guys went into Emmett's jeep. We all drove to the mall; we got out of the car to the entrance of the mall.

I walked up to Edward and hugged him. "We got to get some stuff for you and the guys' surprise, so I'll text you when we are done ok?"

Edward hugged me back and kissed me too. He told me to wait a minute and handed me his platinum credit card. Oh my god, so I grabbed it. I guess he knew it's going to be a while to he gets another kiss from me. Him and his brothers walked on over to the arcades. We shook our heads.

"What is up with guys and video games?" We shrugged and went off to Victoria Secrets. "Ok so Pink for Emmett, Green for Jasper and Blue for Edward right?" They nodded their heads and went off on to a shopping spree. We finished shopping and went over the arcades an hour later. We found them playing a shooting game, so we sneaked up to them and screamed "BOO!" But they didn't flinch all, but they said "Very scary, hold on let us finish this game."

"Sure sure, we are going to get some food then." We went over to food court while they finished their game. Another hour went by and we went back to the arcades and they were still on the same game, but this time arguing.

Edward POV

"EMMETT! You're not supposed to shoot the civilians. We get points when we save them." I told my brother that.

Bella walked over to us, taking the gun out of Emmett's hand and shoots all the bad guys in the middle of the forehead. After the score was added up, she beat me and Jasper. She gave the gun back to Emmett and he wanted to play another game. So we played one more game. He shot another civilian so I gave up and walked over to the girls.

"Edward, aren't going to finish that game?" Bella asked me.

"No, Emmett keeps shooting everyone that comes on the screen." I replied back to her.

Bella got up and finished the game for me, then hit Emmett on the back of the head. Everyone but him started to laugh when she did that.

_**A/N: Here's another chapter. I whipped this one out quick. I hope you all like it. Please add it to your alerts, favorite it and review them. There is so much more to come. Trust me. **_

_**=Mr.3dward Cullen**_


	7. Torturing Game

**Ch. 7 – Torturing Game**

Bella POV

All of us walked back to our cars we came here in, leaning against Rose's car. I thought of a great idea for some fun for now till later tonight. I turn around looking at Emmett.

"How about we race home? Let's see if I can driver better than you. We can already tell I shoot better then you." Emmett looks at me and hands his keys to Edward.

"Edward, you're driving home. You're a faster driver than me. You better beat your little girlfriend home." I see Emmett telling his brother like he's yelling at him and Edward just nodding to him.

"Being a sore loser aren't we Emmett? What are you going to do if Eddie loses?" I go put the bags in Rose's car.

"Alright, Since Emmett doesn't have an answer for that. You four run home and we'll see you there." I watch them look around before running off in vampire speed. I walked over to Edward wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Are you really going to drive that fast?" I smiled and started kissing all over his neck.

"Emmett will kick my ass if don't get home faster than you..." Edward trailed off his sentence looking at her.

I smiled again at him still kissing his neck going lower, "I won't let him. Remember I got better aim then him. So I'll just shoot his ass with my real gun."

I start to pull away from him, "We should head back before they come and start looking for us." I giggled and kissed him again. I kissed along his jawline and his ear lobe.

"If you want more then you better let me win or else you won't get any of this for about a week. That means no kissing. " I smirked and kissed his neck. I pushed him away teasingly and walked over to the driver side of Rose's car. I heard him groan and when I got into the car I saw him pinch the bridge of his nose, like he was frustrated and couldn't wait any longer.

I started the car; rolling my down the window and looks at him. "I love you; see yah when you get home." I blows him a kiss and winks pulling out and hauling ass out of the drive way and heads up to the house going almost 200 mph.

I parked the car and walks inside the house seeing Rose, Alice and their guy in the living room sitting on the couch. "I won!" I smiled and walked over to Rose and Alice giving them high fives. "I so did what you guys told me to do and it work." I whispered something to them and we laughed about it. I walked out to the garage and waits for him sitting on the hood of his Volvo alone.

Edward POV

After seeing Bella pulling away blowing me a kiss and speed off. I pinched the bridge of my nose then running my hand through my hair and finally getting into Emmett's jeep. I turn on the engine puts the jeep in drive and drives home. I'm already picturing things in my mind what Emmett will do to me because I didn't win. I reached the house; the garage doors were already open. I parked the jeep in its spot. I saw Emmett standing there by the driver's door. I could already feel the anger radiating off him. I got out of the jeep, and looked him. Emmett grabbed my shirt and shoved me against the wall.

"What the hell Edward, I told you to beat your girlfriend not lose to her! You're useless sometimes when we try to do something girls against guys!" Emmett yelling in my face, I just look at him.

"HEY EMMETT, LEAVE HIM ALONE." Bella yelled, I looked over Emmett's shoulder. I see Bella sitting on the hood of my car. Then I look back at Emmett, he let's go of my shirt backed off a bit. It seemed like he's going to hit me. I let out a breath I was holding waiting for him to throw a punch. I walked over to Bella; she wrapped her arms around me and kissed me. I kissed her back with passion for her saving me form getting a black eye from my older brother, then start to trail kisses down her neck.

Bella moans and leans away "You're going to have to wait for later." she giggled and hopped down. She walked past Emmett and pushed him "jerk" she walked in and grabbed her bags "Come on girls, we got a lot of work to do for these boys." The three of them went upstairs.

I walk into the house saw Jasper in the living room playing Rock Band. I joined him for a little bit, played a few songs. Then Emmett walked in watching us, I gave the guitar to him because he still hasn't beaten Jasper's high score. Two hours of switching off trying to beat Jasper at the game was getting boring. We were getting bored anyways waiting on the girls. So we turned off the PS3 just sat on the couch. I sat on the other side of Jasper; I'm still kind of mad at Emmett from earlier because I didn't win. Another hour went by…We heard someone clearing their throat getting our attentions. There they were, our girls at the top of their stairs wear Victoria Secret's lingerie under their see through robes. Jasper and Emmett were already off their feet to meet their girls coming down the stairs to get us. Alice and Rose grabbed my brothers' hands and took them up stairs in their rooms, I heard the doors locking. I see Bella walking over to me, straddling my lap kissing my neck and playing roughly with my hair.

She smiles at me, "What can I say? I love you neck." Giggled and smashed her lips onto mine. Kisses me deeper then pulls away standing up grabbing my hands pulling me up. "Come on." We walk up to my room locking the door behind us. We clashed lips again a kissing frenzy as were walking over to my couch. Bella pushes me onto the couch backing up a little bit.

*****WARNING LEMON*****

Bella POV

I backed away from him smiling slowly taking off my see through robe. Edward leaning forward trying to help me take off the robe, but I swatted his hands away; he groaned when I did that. Sliding the robe completely off and lets it drops on his floor. I turn around and bend down giving Edward the view of London and Pairs, reaching into the bag. I slowly stand back up holding a pair of red fuzzy handcuffs.

"Damn it Bella do you have any idea what you're doing to me?" He said it in a husky voice. I just smiled at him, walking back over to him sitting on his lap. I swung the handcuffs around my index finger. He tried to lean forward to kiss me, but it stopped him putting my hand on his chest pushing him back shaking my head. I giggled at him. I can tell he doesn't want to wait. So I handcuffed one of his wrists to the table next to the couch. I'm getting up again grabbing another pair of red fuzzy handcuffs, cuffing his other wrist to another end table by the couch. Sitting back on his lap, he's moving his wrists around trying to slip out of them.

I just giggled at him, "Someone is a little impatient tonight. This is our plan so far. Your brothers are going through the same thing just maybe quicker. Remember I'm only human and can't go that fast." I leaned down kissing him. I heard something breaking from the side of me. I look over, Edward is breaking out of the cuffs.

"You can't handle it any longer?" I smirk at him as his hands unzipping the back of my corset and pulling it off me. He throws it across the room.

I giggled and pulled away "Hey you're ruining my plans for tonight." I kissed him deeper and pulls away, "Can" kisses him. "I finish" kisses him again. "Please?"

"Nope." He said popping the 'p' in the word. "My plan is so much better, because it over rules yours." He said grinning up at me.

I smile at him pulling him on top of me, he starts attacking my lips with kisses. "Your right, I like this plan so much better." I smiled under our lips kissing him back deeper. I slide my hands down his with nails and moves them back up under his shirt sliding it off as I go up. I could feel Edward moving his hands down my body moaning with goosebumps running all over, hooking his fingers on the ends of my panties slowly pulling it off tossing it somewhere. I slid my hands back down him to the front of his pants unbuttoning them pulling his pants and boxers off, releasing his enormous erection. My eyes went wide because I don't know if he'll be able to fit that in me. He brought himself back up, and squeezed a hand between us, and down to my pussy. I writhed underneath him, when his fingers parted my slit, and ran over my clit. I raked my hands through his hair and continued to track my lips on his. He continued to stroke my clit, circling and rubbing it. Then he pulled his hand away I whimpered at him.

"Edward….I want you. Now!" I yelled at him since, I couldn't take it any longer too. I wanted him in me.

"Good. I want you too Bella." He moved above me position the tip of his dick at the entrance of me. Then pushed all of him in me slowly, he wasn't trying to hurt me. But he knows already done this before from previous boyfriends….

Edward POV

I pushed into her slowly then making a rhythm for both of us going in and out slowly. She's only human so I can't go at my vampire speed, but I like this better means we don't have rush it all. I picked up the pace moving in her. I looked up at her; she was biting her lower lip. I leaned over kissing the junction of her neck and shoulder. I could feel her hands running through my hair roughly as I went deeper and a bit faster in her. I moved underneath her having her ride me. She started to bounce on me; I reached up and grabbed her breast massaging it then sitting up a bit taking them into my mouth sucking on them. I laid back down grabbing her hips slamming her down on me hard. She screamed my name loud, I'm pretty sure the others could hear her and moaning trying to catch her breath in between it all. Moving up her faster and slamming her down, I start to feel myself building up. Bella tilted her back moaning loud. A few more thrusts up her she starts to cum, I held a bit longer then started to cum in her too. I released all of it, I was sure be emptied. Bella laid down on me kissing my chest then looked at and looked backed at her.

She massaged my sides, "This didn't go accordantly to what was planned…"

"Your plan was taking too long and I couldn't hold out that much longer. But you have to say my plan was so much better." He gave me his infamous crooked smile.

"I love you Edward." She said smiling at me too kissed my chin then leaned over to kiss my lips.

I kissed her back, "I love you too Bella. Go to sleep." I hummed her lullaby reaching under the couch for a blanket covering us. I moved us onto our sides her back to me; I pulled her close to me. I lightly nibbling on the back of her neck and continued to hum out her lullaby. I'm starting to get tired, which will be the best sleep I ever gotten from a really long time. Bella yawned in her sleep and I too yawned then went to bed.

**A/N: There you have it. My 1****st**** lemon, so please be nice with it. I had a writer's block on this part cause didn't know how to imply them. I figured it out after reading other lemons. So I h hope you liked this chapter. Please Review. Add to your favorite stories. There is so much more to come. **

**Thank You all for the hits.**

**=Mr.3dward Cullen**


	8. Little Surprises

**Ch. 8 – Little Surprises**

Bella POV

It's morning I can feel the heat from the sun coming in from the windows. It shines on me; I roll over seeing Edward asleep and sparkling. _'He's sleeping? I thought he doesn't sleep?' _Just then something just hit me… _'We didn't use protection…Hopefully Edward is ready to have children cause it's possible. He already has two step children that already look up to him as a father.' _I smile at him running my fingers through his unruly hair. I lean down kisses him on his lips and pulls away looking at him. He doesn't wake up from it.

"Hmm since when is he a heavy sleeper…?" I snuggle closer to him, wanting every inch of him close to me. A few minutes later Edward starts to stir, rolling over on his back. I moved my head on his chest staring up at him. I heard him take a deep breath and lets it out, I giggled when he did that. He looks down at me smiling wrapping his arm across my back, I smiled back at him scooting up to him kisses his chin.

"Morning, Sleepy head." I'm rubbing my head against his chest then looking back up at him.

"Morning, Bella. How long have you been awake?" I saw him use his other hand to rub his eyes.

"Um about ten minutes. I didn't you know you could sleep. Because you told me don't sleep ever and you just did." I told him that while I'm tracing my finger on his diamond chest.

"I didn't know either. Last night has been at least the second time I slept well with you in my arms." He gives me infamous crooked smile.

"Second time?" I'm looking up at him confused.

"Yes, The other night when we came from the airport. I slept real nice, but woke up before you so you didn't know if I slept. Last night I needed to sleep, you wore me out even though I didn't think it was possible for me." He smiled at me again with that same smirk…

He sits up looking around his room for his clothes. I sat up with him pulling the blanket up covering me and him a bit. That's until he got up walking to his closet butt naked. I wanted to tackle him right there and right now. But I knew we had to see the family, so we can't lock ourselves in his room all day. He came out in a clean pair of boxers and a blue t-shirt. He tossed me a pair too plus my own pair of panties. I put them on, walked over to him kissed him.

"Looks like Alice is putting some spare clothes for my in your closet too." I laugh and hugged him, resting my head his chest as his arms circle around me.

"Alice likes to be prepared for things." He said smiling.

"Edward." I spoke out softly.

"Hmm what is it?" feeling moving his head down kisses my head.

"We didn't use protection last night…." I trailed on my sentence not looking up at him.

"I know, I had some too but everything went too fast and I wanted you. We should go to Carlisle to have a blood test done then."

I shook my head, "Let's wait a few days, please." I'm asking him quietly hopefully he heard me.

"Okay we'll wait then. If that's what you want." He's massaging my back.

I nodded my head pulling away, standing on my tippy toes kissing him.

Edward POV

I'm really disappointed in myself for not thinking first and making sure we used the protection. She wants to wait a few days; I'm guessing Alice is going to be with her when she takes the pregnancy test. I'm sure she'll tell me if she is or not. If she is then we'll care for it, knowing it was my mistake not thing right last night. She looked up at me standing on her tippy toes giving me a kiss. I smiled and kissed her again. Then pulled away grabbing her hand, unlocking my door. I walked us out of my room, going downstairs to see the rest of my family. I'm sure Bella is hungry. I guided us into the kitchen where Emmett was at the stove making some breakfast for Bella.

"Are you hungry? Emmett made you something to eat." I whispered her kissing below her ear on her neck.

She started to giggle at my actions. "Edward the family is here, you can wait till later okay?" She told me pulling away from him hopping onto the stool waiting for Emmett to give me my breakfast. I sat in the stool next her talking to Emmett and Bella.

"Here you go Bellieboo. Emmett's Famous Blueberry pancakes just for you." He's setting a plate of the blueberry pancakes that's already buttered, syruped and cut for her.

"Emmett, I can't finish all these!!!" She exclaimed looking at him.

"I'm sure you can. The event you had last night with my brother must have given you an empty stomach. Plus you didn't eat dinner last night." Emmett walked passed Bella kissed her cheek on his way to the living room.

"Emmett sure wants you to gain weight Bella." I laughed.

"Eddieboo that's mean. Do you want some of this?" she pouted a bit but got over and forked a few pieces of her pancakes, dabbing the edge of her plate getting some syrup off. She's holding her hand under the fork.

"Okay…" I'm kinda nervous of eating human food. But I'll try it if I don't like it I can always spit it out. I opened my mouth for it covering my lips over the fork she pulls the fork away; I start to chew on the pancakes. They tasted good, tasted a bit better than animal blood.

"Do you like it Edward?" She asked me.

I just nodded my head I didn't want to be rude and talk with my mouth open. I finished chew on the pancakes, leaning forward giving Bella kisses.

"I liked it love." I smiled at her. Kissed her again, then someone cleared their throat. I pulled away and saw it was Alice butting in once again.

"Alice when am I ever going to have time with my girlfriend alone without us being locked in my room?" I asked her

"Never! Just face it Edward!" Alice yelled with smile becoming a big grin on her pixie face.

"I'm done. Emmett over did it." I saw Bella push the plate away and look at us rubbing her stomach.

Then Alice starts busting out laughing on the kitchen floor. "What Alice?" Bella asked her.

"Nice outfit, you match my dorky brother. How are we supposed to go to the drug store and get a pregnancy test with you dressed like him" Alice pointing at me.

"I don't want to go out and get it now. I told your dorky brother, my boyfriend now that I wanted to wait a few days." Bella telling Alice as she gets off the stool grabbing my hand and walking us to the living room to watch my brother play Rock Band.

_**A few days passed by……………………………**_

Alice POV

A few days has already passed by and I been way too excited to find out if Bella is pregnant with my brothers child. It's eight in the morning I crept into my brother's room to get Bella and Edward is still asleep. I shook Bella's shoulder lightly waking her up. She opened her eyes and saw me smiling at her. Then I see her looking at Edward behind her, slowly moving his arm off her. Then she's getting out of bed going to the closet coming out wearing skinny jeans, green and black plaid buttoned up shirt with a white undershirt. We go downstairs to the garage getting into my yellow Porsche I love to death. Pulling up the drug store, we go in and get three different kinds of pregnancy tests. Hopping into my car again speeds home. Parks the car and goes up to my room, locking the door then to my bathroom.

"Wish me luck Alice." Bella said going into my bathroom.

Bella comes out of the bathroom smiling with all three tests. She's showing them to me. All three of them tested positive. We bounce up and down then runs to Edward's room jumping on the bed. Edward wakes up after a minute we been jumping on his bed.

"What the hell? Can't a vampire get any sleep?" Edward rubs his eyes watching us jumping.

"EDWARD DEAR!!! I'M PREGNANT!!!" Bella yelled while were jumping on his bed.

**A/N: There you go chapter 8. Been brain dead lately so took me a while to get this one out. Sorry for the delay.**

**=Mr.3dward Cullen **


	9. Unexpected

**A/N: I accept Anonymous Reviews. I would like to get some reviews please.  
**

**Just so everyone is on the same page. Bella has two other children in our Role Play. Ryan Hayes is the oldest and then Renesmee. I hope I didn't confuse any of you.**

**In the beginning of all this online role play; on myspace. I started Role Playing with Alice she was already with someone that isn't a Jasper so I went along with it. Alice really ended up with James Nomad. She really thought she can change him. It worked for a while….. more of that will come later.**

**Ch. 9 – Unexpected**

Bella POV

Alice and I stop jumping on his bed and I shooed her away. I watched her bounce out of his room closing the door behind her. I got under the covers with Edward hugging him. His arm wrapped around, holding me close to him and he's getting back to his comfy state before Alice and I barged into here.

"Hey Edward?" I looked up at him.

"Hmm?" His eyes closed but awake listening to me.

"What if I became a vampire like you and I would be able to keep up with you and our child?" I asked him.

"Absolutely not! I don't wish you to become a monster like me, at least till the time is right." He sits up and looks at me with his arm still around me.

I slapped his chest, "I hate it when you call yourself a monster." I am looking kind of mad at him.

"It's the truth Bella, I been like this for a while. I would like it if you waited." He said trying lean in to kiss me. I pulled away frowning.

"No you're not. You're Edward. The guy I'm in love with. I want to be with you and just one lifetime isn't going to work for me. You know that because you'll go crazy without me." I smiled and kissed him.

He kisses me back and nods. Then he pulls away getting up to got ready to go hunting with his brothers.

"Are you really going to leave me home alone with your crazy little sister? Who wants to go baby shopping now when we don't know the gender yet?" I asked him watching him getting changed.

"We won't be far. Plus there is something I want to after we go hunting and why don't you go hang out with your oldest son; Ryan?" He walked over to me and kisses me on the forehead and on the lips.

I jump off his bed and hug him. "That's a great idea! Why, didn't I think of that?"

"Because you too worried about my sister and her fashion trend she wants to see on the baby, we don't know the gender of. " He smiled and kisses me.

I grab his keys to his Volvo and goes down stairs kisses Edward telling him I'll see him later and i love him. I called up Ryan to see if he wants to do some mother and son bonding.

Edward POV

I followed her down the stairs kissed and told Bella I love her back. I watched her pull the Volvo out of the garage and off to see her son. I went into the kitchen…there was My brothers and Carlisle grinning at me.

"What?" I asked standing on the other side of the island.

"So Bella is pregnant?" Carlisle said with a proud voice.

"Yes." I replied.

"In a couple of days we'll take a blood test and find out the gender of your child." He's still smiling at me.

I nodded my head. "Can we go now? I have something to do after we go hunting."

"Yes. I'm thirsty!" Jasper hollered.

We all laugh at his outburst and piled into Emmett's jeep. Carlisle sat in the front with Emmett also Jazz and I in the back. Emmett drives up the mountain, parks somewhere and we all get out and hunt our own preys. We all get back to the jeep and get inside it.

"So where to Edward?" Emmett asked.

"Port Angeles, please." I replied back in the back seat my hands in my lap both my index fingers tapping together.

Carlisle turns around. "Edward, are you getting an engagement ring for Bella?"

I nodded back.

"Are you ready for it son?" Carlisle his father figure asked me.

"I am ready. I'm going have to step up and be ready. She's carrying my child so I want everything I give her make it worth her wild forever. This is what I want." I told him.

We've arrived at Port Angeles. I walked to the jewelry store my brothers and Carlisle walks into the store too. I'm looking in the glass for a simple and perfect ring for Bella.

"Can I help you sir?" A woman came up and asked me.

"Yes," I turned to face her and saw that she was making what I supposed were meant to be _'sexy eyes_' at me so I cut to the chase. "I'm looking for an engagement ring. I wanted something simple, yet beautiful."

"Of course." She nodded slightly. "Follow me." She turned and walked away from me, swaying her hips a little too much in the process. I glanced at a guy behind the counter and he had a huge grin on his face. He had obviously seen her attempt at flirting and found it amusing. I followed her to where the collections of engagement rings were at, but I couldn't find one that would suit my Bella. "Do you see anything you like sir?" She asked me.

I shook my head. "No," I whispered. "I'm sorry, but I'm afraid you don't appear to have what I'm looking for my Bella."

This process continued for three more stores. I decided to try one last store before I gave up and went home. If I couldn't find the perfect ring for Bella then it wouldn't do to carry out what I had planned for tonight.

I walked into the store and began to let my gaze fall onto the many engagement rings they had. It was in that store that I saw it. I found the perfect ring for, my perfect Bella.

It was a heart shaped diamond. Not overly large but it still gave off quite an impact. The main diamond was framed by two more hearts leading off from the band. Each of these hearts was set in diamond, each one holding fourteen tiny diamonds. It was set in platinum and was perfect. It was absolutely perfect for my Bella. It was _the_ ring. I just knew it.

"Excuse me." I called over one of the employees of the small store. He walked over with a small smile on his face. "Can I have a look at that ring there please?" I pointed to the ring and he opened up the case, retrieving it and placing it on the counter in front of me. I picked it up and looked at it closely.

"It is the paved-platinum; brilliant cut heart-shaped diamond, with diamond heart band." I looked at him and he smiled at me. "It's an excellent choice sir."

I looked at it for a moment more, before looking back up at him. "How much is it?"

"Seven hundred." He replied and I nodded.

"Okay." I looked back at the ring and placed it on the counter. "I'll take it." I pulled out my wallet handing him my platinum card.

He smiled at me taking the ring over to the counter. "She must be one hell of a lady."

"She is." I smiled at him and he returned it warmly. "She's perfect."

"I'm guessing that by the choice of ring, she doesn't like anything ostentatious. She likes things that are simpler than most people do, she doesn't like to be the centre of attention or to be fussed over, and she means the world to you." He grinned again. "Am I right?"

I nodded, amazed. "That's my Bella perfectly. How did you-"

"You can tell a lot about a woman, from the engagement ring her partner buys." He explained knowingly. "I'm assuming that they really know her that is." He wrapped up the box and placed it into a small bag before handing it to me. "Good luck and congratulations."

I walked out of the store with my family feeling happier and more accomplished than I had all day. I had found it. I found the perfect ring for my Bella. I hoped that she would accept it.

Bella POV

I took Edwards car to my house since my truck is still there from the day Rose and Alice got me to save Edward. I haven't been home really. Hopefully Ryan is home. I'm excited to spend time with my son. I parked the car on the street grabbed my purse, walking up to the door. Knocking on it then running the bush hiding behind pulling out my paintball pistol gun waiting for him to open the door. As soon Ryan opened the door, I shot him in the chest. He laughed.

"Come on out mom. I know you're behind the bush now. Because no one else I know of has a paintball gun." I popped out of the bush walking to him and gave him a big hug.

"How are you Ryan? Are you up for a game?" I asked him grinning.

"I'm good. Yeah, sure let me go suit up. Knowing you mom you don't play nice." He stalked off laughing leaving the door open. I stepped inside then out the back door to the backyard.

Ryan finally came out to the backyard fully geared, but that wasn't going to stop me. We played for a few hours he finally gave up after I shot him in ass more than twenty times. It was fun alright. I had fun being with my son. I haven't seen him in forever. He's still my baby boy even if I have more with Edward.

"Okay son it was good seeing you. You should come over to your step fathers. I'm sure he'll play with us and we'll pound him to the ground with our favorite sport. I have to get back to his house. I have his car so I have to bring that back." I have him a hug and kiss on the cheek and walked out the door into Edward's car.

I'm driving back to the Cullen's, parked the car went into the house. Everyone but Edward and Alice were home. I peeked back into the garage, the yellow Porsche was gone. I went back into the house and upstairs to Carlisle's office and asked him where is Alice and Edward. He told me that he has gotten a message from Aro from the Volturi wanting to talk to Alice and Edward wouldn't let her go alone because she is also pregnant. My jaw dropped hearing that. Alice never told me she was too. I went over to Jasper's room told him '_Congratulations_' and he stared at me weird.

"The other night, when you girls planned that surprised to us guys. It only worked on Edward. Alice and I ended up playing video games and then went to James' apartment. Yes she's pregnant but its James and not mine." Jasper explained me.

"Sorry to hear that. I thought it was yours." I gave him a hug and walked out of his room to Edwards' and crashed on his bed.

_**A few days later……**_

I woke up feeling someone next me. I looked over and it was Edward. Alice and him must of came home really late in the night. I tried to pry his arm off me, because I wanted to see Carlisle. I got his arm off, slipped out of bed kissed his cheek, rubbing my plumped stomach walking to Carlisle's office. I knocked on his door.

"Come in Bella." He said.

"Carlisle, can you give me a blood test to find out the gender of my child?" I asked and he nodded.

He got a needle ready, then drew some blood from my arm then tested them out. It took like fifteen minutes to figure it out.

"Bella, you're having twins. A boy and a girl. Congratulations dear." Carlisle gave me a hug and I'm in. shock I'm having twins. Edward's twins.

I went back to Edward's room and snuggled up against him smiling.

Edward POV

I felt Bella moving back under my arm snuggling. I woke up and kissed her forehead.

"I'm guessing, since I can't read your mind you went to see Carlisle. So what's the gender?" I asked her.

"Edward, were not having one. Were having twins. A boy and a girl. I already have names for them too." She squealed under my arm.

"Oh?" I asked frowning just a bit.

"Yes. For the girl; Tori Ria Cullen and for the boy; Emmett Hayes Cullen." She smiled at me.

"Oh…." I'm pouting at her.

"What's Love?" She asked in concern.

"I just wanted to name our son. I want be part of it too. Not just be left out." I'm looking down and over not looking at her but at the headboard of the bed.

"What do you want to name him then?" She asked me grabbing my chin making me look at her.

"Balthier Ryan Cullen." I replied back to her looking into her eyes.

She smiles "I love it. I especially love the middle name. Ry will love that." she kissed my cheek.

"Good because I have something else for you." I kissed her and got out of bed. I'm pulling out a small velvet black box going down on knee in front of her. I heard her gasp looking down at me.

"Isabella Marie Swan, I love you and I wish to be with you forever as long as you want me. I want to make this official for us before we have the twins. You're my world and my life. I don't ever want to lose like I almost did a week ago. I want you by my side as I beside yours. I'll only buy one of these and ask you once. Isabella, Will you marry me?" I looked up to her holding the box out showing her the ring, hoping she'll say '_yes_'.

Bella covers her mouth and starts to tear up. She looked at the ring then back at me. She uncovered her mouth smiling. She nodded and wrapped her arms around him "yes!"

I took the ring out of the box, slipped it on her ring finger on her left hand. I pulled her into a deep kiss. She too kissed me back. We are now engaged and proud of it.

**A/N: If there is any Final Fantasy XII players out there. You should know where the name Balthier came from. I like the name I wanted to put that there. (Profiles below are the profiles being used in this fanfiction. These are people I role play with so far. I won't be adding Alice's right now cause a lot went on with her.)**

*****Alice I know you read this too, just to let you know. I love you and I'll add it soon. --3dweird [ XD rofl ]  
**

**3dward Anthony Masen Cullen: www[dot]myspace[dot]com/3dward_cull3n**

**Isabella Marie Cullen/Sawn: www[dot]myspace[dot]com/clumsy_sexy_bells**

**Balthier Ryan Cullen: www[dot]myspace[dot]com/balthier_ryan_cullen**

**Tori Ria Cullen: www[dot]myspace[dot]com/trcullen**

**Thank you please read, I will continue to write more. I have a lot to do in Real Life but I'll keep on writing for you guys. Thank you all for the hits and get your friends&family who like twilight get them into this fic i been role playing with some people. **

**=Mr.3dward Cullen.  
**


	10. Playing With Guns

**Ch. 10 – Playing With Guns**

Bella POV

So now I'm officially engaged to Edward Cullen. I'm going to be Mrs. Edward Cullen soon. This is the happiest time of my entire life and I wouldn't trade it in for anything else. I have twins on the way too. It was funny Edward seeing pouting, because he wanted to be the one to name his son. The name he picked it really cute. I love it. I love him too. I'm lying on his bed having my left-hand up in front of me looking at the beautiful and simple ring he got me. I got up off the bed grabbing one of his towels in his closet and went to bathroom to take a shower. I turned on the water making it warm enough go to shower. Then I turn around to undress, there he was. My Fiancée was there leading against the door frame grinning at me. I walked over to him wrapping my arms around his neck kissing his neck.

*****WARNING LEMON*****

"What's up love?" I asked him kissing his neck

"Nothing just walked up to my room and you weren't there anymore. I heard the shower

Water on so I figured you are in here. And you are." He smiled at me kissing my nose then moving my chin to kiss my lips.

"Oh really? Did you need a shower too lazy soon to be husband of mine?" I smiled and hoped he accepted that invite.

Edward shuts the door behind him and locks it then starts to strip down. He also helps me out too. We get into the shower and He was already on his assault. He's pinning me against the shower kissing my neck and lifting my legs up wrapping him as he pushes into me. I moaned against his lips. Edward starts moving within me, I'm moaning every time at every each thrust he's plunging into me. He tilts his head back groaning loudly me smirking leaning forward biting his neck.

"Ed….war…d….faster…." I yelled for him to go faster biting his neck again.

He went faster trying not to hurt me, but he's doing an amazing job at it. We both had our

orgasms at the same.

*****Lemon End*****

He pulled away and we start to shower with no delays. We got out of the shower got changed when down stairs play on Emmett's wii. Jasper and Edward broke out the guns for their shooting game. I sat there on the couch bored to my mind. I want shoot a real gun or a paintball gun.

"Eddie….." I whined and he looked back at me flopping on the couch next me.

"What Bellieboo?" He asked her.

"I want to play with guns too" I whined at him again. Edward hands me the wii gun and I pouted at him.

"What now?" He asked her again.

"I meant like a paintball gun." I told him.

"Jasper, turn it off. Let's go and head off to our bunkers."

"Bunkers….?" I said and looked at him weird.

"You'll see. Come on let's go up to my room. You'll find something really interesting." He holds out his hand to me, I grabbed and got tugged a longed to his room. I saw Jasper go up to his room and leave with a paintball gun in hand.

Edward POV

I'm pulling Bella back up to my room. Let's go of her hand, going into my closet looking for paint pallets. After I have been scrimmaging in closet for a bit came back out, pulled out a journal a bit and the wall next to the book case flips out. The table stops moving showing off all my paintball guns. I looked over at Bella her eye were wide open jaw dropping to the ground.

"You like?" I asked grinning at her.

"I would never have thought you liked to paintballing too." Her eyes were still big.

"Jasper introduced me to it a long time ago." He smiles at her then looks back over at the paintball guns. I hand her a few to hold while he loads up the ammunition pallets in their holders.

"Oh well I guess Ryan and I can't ambush you now." Edward suits up then takes the guns back puts some over him holds her hand, leaves his room then out to the backyard. We go to a small looking building outhouse. Edward opens the door leading to another door but the door turned out to be an elevator. I look at him again then back at the elevator, walking onto it. He pushes a bottom taking us down to the basement. Doors open to the control room with TV screens, windows, tables, chairs, music and even a mini kitchen. Edward and Jasper go to the opposite ends of the room out the doors to their bunkers.

"Wow this is amazing here. I didn't think Eddie was so into it too. Like wow. Ryan would have so much fun in this area. It beat me chasing him all the time." We look through all windows and cameras watching them set up. I see something on the a barrier its big and has a lot of belt rounds connected to it.

"What is that?" I asked pointing through the window to the direction.

"Oh that is Eddie's secret weapon. That's the machine paint gun. He doesn't play fair at times." I start busting out laughing from that comment. I get up goes to the mini fridge they had got an ice cream and plopped back down on the chair watching Edward and Jasper dual it out.


	11. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**THIS STORY IS DISCONTINUED.**

**I, NO LONGER HAVE THE RESOURCE TO BACK UP THE ROLE-PLAY THAT HAS BEEN DONE BACK THEN ON MYSPACE.**

**ALSO ROLE-PLAYERS I, NO LONGER TALK TO. I DECIDED TO CONTINUE THE STORY.**

**I'M SORRY, FOR THE INCONVINENCE**


End file.
